Beautiful Goodbye
by Lady Venom2
Summary: A darker look in the mind of a Leader, and the rippling effect it has on those around her.
1. Default Chapter

I'm saying this in warning right now, this deals inadvertantly with rape. So if you don't mind I'm rating it pg. Now, on with the fic. Also, Amanda Marshall owns Beautiful Goodbye  
  
  
Beautiful Goodbye  
By: Lady Venom  
  
She ran, ran away from the base, away from the pain and fromthe one who had caused it. She wasn't a coward, not by a long shot. But the arguement had been fierce, and she just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Fed up with my Destiny And this place of no return  
  
How could he do what he did, and act like nothing ever happened?  
  
Think I'll take another day  
  
And slowly watch it burn  
  
She felt tears form in the corners of her feline eyes, and the anger threatened to overflow at this open show of emotion.  
  
It doesn't really matter how the time goes by  
  
Cause I still remember you and I  
  
And that beautiful goodbye  
  
The unnaturally snow white sabre-tooth cat loped through the jungle. Trying to make sense of a world that was lying in pieces around her.  
  
We stagger through these empty street  
  
Laughing arm in arm  
  
Had it all really started as a game? A bet made between her and a team mate? If so, how did she get in so deep?  
  
The night had made a mess of me  
  
Your confessions kept me warm  
  
She came upon a pond, transforming she kneeled beside it. Her ice blue metallic skin suddenly seemed cold. Giving her the look of an ice queen. She knew the others would be curious toward her absence. But at the moment she really didn't give a slag.  
  
And I don't really miss you, I just need to know Do you ever think of you and I  
  
And that beautiful good bye  
  
The others didn't know, and why should they? It was only a few nights, and she doubted it even meant anyhting to him other than its simple pleasure.   
  
When I see you now  
  
I wonder how I could've watched you walk away  
  
Maybe, maybe it was the fact that he had payed attention to her, didn't act like he was a weapon to use on the enemy.  
  
If I let you down Please forgive me now  
  
For that beautiful good bye  
  
But everytime she was beckoned, she wanted to believe what he felt for her was love. But love shouldn't leave you feeling tainted, should it? she skimmed her fingers across the glassy surface, watching the ripples.  
  
In these days of no regrets I'll keep mine to myself  
  
Sighing heavily she stood, allowing her bodies mecanism to reformate its shape. The first time, he made promises, and showered her with attention. A life of solitare had left her unprepared, and she lapped up the attention greedily.  
  
All the things we never said I can say for someone else  
  
So consumed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the clouds, or the thunder rolling in the distance. "Sydia!"  
  
The suddeness of her name being called caused her to look, it was so close. To her left, she saw the purple metal of a transmetal robotic Megatron. Shadows from the jungle played acrossed his body.  
  
Cause nothing lasts forever, but we always try And I just can't help but wonder why We let it pass us by  
  
"Sydia my dear, where have you been?" Sydia transformed so she could face her leader face to face. He moved in front of her, his hands deftly working on her armor. It fell with a thud on the carpeted ground. He smiled at her smugly. Sydia felt dirty a his eyes roved over her naked body.  
  
When I see you now I wonder how I could've watched you walk away  
  
"Your beauty surpases anything I've ever seen."  
  
He pulled her close, and she let herself. Hearing the compliments he was giving her with a detached feeling. But a spark of fear ignited itself in her when she felt the barrel of a gun brush her leg. "No." But her whispers went unheard. Slowly, with the strength of a newborn, she tried to resist. Pounding her fists on his back.  
  
If I let you down Please forgive me now  
  
When it was over, Sydia curled up, whimpering. Looming over her, Megatron held a gun. "I know that you planned on joining the Maximals." He growled, his former calm demeanor gone.  
  
Sydia attempted to put her armor back on.  
  
"You lettle harlot! Did you take me for a fool? I knew all about the bet. But, I must say, you were quite fun to have around." His smile sent shivers down her spine. Leaning down he grasped her chin and kissed her roughly. "Goodbye Sydia, do say hello to the Pit for me."  
  
He squeezed the trigger, his eyes never leaving hers. Because it was Maximal ground he decided to leave the body for them to find.  
  
If I let you down Please forgive me now For that beautiful good bye 


	2. Sequel to Beautiful Goodbye

Sequel to Beautiful Goodbye  
Told from Megatrons perspective   
  
Megatron left the base, the she-witch had left again. Of all the times she could have left for the Maximals, tonight could be that time.  
  
  
  
Too bad she'll never make it past the jungle.  
  
He remembered the first time she had shown up, literally on their doorstep. The pod had to be rescued from a lava pit. But, instead of weakening her, it had made her stronger. Like the Quantum surge had him, only she showed no signs of being a transmetal.  
  
The first night, they had lost yet another battle to the Maximals. Perhaps it was her courage to question his methods of fighting; or naivety. But when she became persistent he had meant to shove her out of his quarters, but in his blind anger he suddenly found himself kissing her. His hands roving her supple body.  
  
He must admit, it is a good way to relieve tension. No wonder humans preferred to 'make love' than war.  
  
Besides, she didn't resist him...as if she had a choice. Besides, that traiterous arachnid had left, leaving Sydia as the sole female on board.  
  
But Megatron was nobodies fool. He knew of the agreement between her and Tarantulas. That if she could disable the auto defense, allowing the spider to gain access to the central computer. She simply needed to detain the Predicon leader until whatever Tarantulas had gleaned from Megatrons personal file was complete, and she would have safe passage to the Maximals.  
  
Ah, hidden cameras were a wondrous thing.  
  
But, all was well; whatever information Tarantulas had received was a decoy. So laden with viruses that the spider would lose more than he gained. He chuckled to himself at the argument they had had earlier. Could it be that she loved him? Or, even better, that he loved her? By Primus, maybe she does belong with the Maximals.  
  
He saw her, as usual staring off into space. Standing she transformed, not noticing the large robot practically beside her. Thunder in the distance warned him of the task at hand.  
  
  
  
"Sydia!"  
  
She froze, looking for the source of the sound. Stepping forward she saw him.  
  
"Sydia my dear, where have you been?"  
  
He knew what he had to do, but when she stood there, in such a submissive manner, he couldn't help himself. He didn't even wait for an invitation; not that she really ever gave one. Moving quickly he loosened her armor, throwing it on the ground. He allowed his eyes to roam his prize, his smile widening at the dips and curves.  
  
"Your beauty surpasses anything I've ever seen."  
  
Reaching down he pulled her close, while stripping himself. Only half aware that he was talking. His animal instincts were slowly taking over his logics.  
  
Lowering her gently to the ground, he pulled his gun. Meaning to kill her as he could. Her feeble attempts to stop him made as much damage as a raindrop would. He barely heard the whispers of protest in his ear.   
  
Standing up, he reattached his armor while watching her curl up like a child. Standing over the fetal position he aimed the gun at her head.  
  
"I know that you planned on joining the Maximals."  
  
He watched in disgust as she tried to grasp a shred of dignity by trying to put her armor on.  
  
"You little harlot! Did you take me for a fool? I knew all about the bet. But, I must say, you were quite fun to have around." He smiled, reminiscing.  
  
Leaning down he grasped her chin, kissing her roughly. "Good bye Sydia, do say hello to the Pit for me."  
  
Aiming for her spark he pulled the trigger, his pink eyes never leaving her onyx ones.  
  
~You wanted to join the Maximals so much? It seems fitting that it should be your place of burial. ~ He thought. His lips turned up in a sneer at the sight. A transformer with legs held under her chin by ice blue arms. A look of betrayal and shock left on the face.  
  
And she never did finish putting on her armor.  
  



	3. Prequel to Beautiful Goodbye

A Prequel to Beautiful Goodbye  
  
By: Lady Venom  
  
Tarantulas watched the female Sydia, leave again. She made her way to the jungle, a white blur amongst the green foliage. Staying low and hidden he followed her; watching her converse with another. Moving in closer he suppressed a laugh of glee at the sight of Optimus Primal.  
  
So that is the reason she wishes to join the Maximals.  
  
He watches them converse and Primal leave shortly after. But before the sabre-tooth cat could, Tarantulas dangled in front of her.  
  
"My, my, my. If it isn't one leader it's another. I wonder, does Optimus know about your frequents with the tyrant?"  
  
She growled, "No, and he's not going to. All he needs to know is that I'm meeting him tonight."  
  
Tarantulas chuckled, "And how do you plan on getting past Megatron?"  
  
Leaving, she answered over her shoulder. "Don't worry, I can handle him."  
  
"Famous last words." The spider muttered.  
  
Going back to his lair he began to download everything he had been able to from Megatrons personal file. It would be awhile, he deduced, to break the encryptions.  
  
A noise alerted him that Sydia had left the base again. He checked the map, her signature was moving quickly back to the jungle. He ignored her, instead turning back to his computer.  
  
"Now this is interesting."  
  
Megatrons signature showed him beside her. Curious, he opened a channel to her comm.-link.  
  
"Sydia my dear, where have you been?"  
  
The computer finished on the last encryption and began to download. There were some muffled sounds coming from the other end before Megatron spoke again.  
  
"Your beauty surpasses anything I've ever seen."  
  
10 minutes till download is complete. 9.  
  
8.  
  
More whispering; to low to hear. There was some low growling, than silence.  
  
7.  
  
6.  
  
5.  
  
"I know that you planned on joining the Maximals."  
  
4.  
  
3.  
  
"You little harlot! Did you take me for a fool? I knew all about the bet. But, I must say, you were quite fun to have around."  
  
2.  
  
"Goodbye Sydia, do say hello to the Pit for me."  
  
A sudden gunshot and the link was terminated.  
  
1.  
  
Virus complete. 


	4. Optimus's Perspective

Optimus's Perspective  
By: Lady Venom  
  
Watching her arrive Optimus felt guilt well up; he should be helping to get her out of there. But he needed a spy.  
  
"Optimus, you're early." She smiled, showing her teeth.  
  
"Tell me, have you learned anything new?"  
  
She transformed and held out a disk, "This is a copy of their battle plans. What they're planning, when they'll attack. It's all here."  
  
"Thank you. I don't know how you're doing this but keep it up."  
  
Seeing the sudden look on her face he became worried.  
  
"Sydia? Is there something you're not telling me?" When she didn't reply, he tried again.  
  
"Sydia, this is more than enough, come back with me. Come join the Maximals. We can protect you."  
  
But it was an old promise, and it slid off her unheard.  
  
"Can you meet me here after sunset? I have something important to talk to you about."  
  
Raising an eyebrow at the urgency he laid a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.  
  
"If something is bothering you I wish you'd tell me now."   
  
She shook her head, "I feel safer talking to you at night."  
  
"Very well. I'll meet you by the pond, over there, after sunset." He gave her a questioning look, and against his better judgment, left.  
  
Upon arrival back at the Ark he gave the disk to Rhinox.  
  
"See if you can pick up anything useful."  
  
Taking the disk Rhinox noticed the distant look on his old friends face.  
  
"How is she holding up?"  
  
Optimus shook his head, "Barely. Something's wrong but she won't tell me until tonight."  
  
"Let's just hope Megatron doesn't suspect anything."  
  
"Sydia would've alerted us if she thought she had been discovered." But he couldn't shake the feeling of doubt.  
  
Trying to stay focused he went over the battle plans with Rhinox.  
  
"When where you to meet Sydia?" Rhinox asked, breaking the long silence.   
  
"I should leave now, so she's not waiting."  
  
Flying quickly, he made his way to the jungle. He felt the first few raindrops as he landed.  
  
"Sydia?"  
  
It was pitch black, and even with his IR scanners on he couldn't find her. Lightning suddenly lit up his vision, and he spotted her, directly in front of him, curled up in an odd position. Bending over he picked her up, and found out why she hadn't shown up on his Infra-red. Her body was stone cold. He hugged her to his body, almost wishing for his spark to ignite her extinguished one.  
  
She was shot at from a point blank range, his mind processed with an insane calmness. Because she had a gaping hole where her spark should have been. Slowly, and with great care he unfurled her body; only to realize that she was only half dressed.  
  
His spark shuddering, and a pit of nothing slowly forming in his stomach, he reattached her armor, and walked back to the Ark, his precious cargo held tightly in his arms. The rain was coming down in torrents now, making travel difficult.  
  
Rhinox looked up, and rushed to Primals side once he realized what he held.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Optimus held her tightly, refusing to let go.  
  
"Rampage, or Tarantulas. We were too late,...and....and it's my fault." His voice was hallow, even and emotionless.  
  
"I refuse to put anymore of my teammates at risk."  
  
He looked down at Sydia, cursing his robotics forms inability to cry. He looked back to Rhinox.  
  
"She will be given the proper burial, as the Maximal she was."  
  
Slowly, carefully, he handed her to Rhinox, who looked back to Primal.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
  
But with the loss of weight in his arms he was back in command.  
  
"After the burial I want you to go over everything in that disk. Sydias death will not be in vain. We will win this war, for her, for Tigatron and Airazor, and for Dinobot.  
  
Turning, head held high, the Maximal leader left for his Chambers. 


End file.
